


Silent Revolution

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Bad Ending, Gen, Humanity, Nonbinary Character, Parent-Child Relationship, but its a bad end fr the game, i mean it's good for them, originally titled 'one simple request: don't let me die' which is. Very Good but didn't really fit, what i was going for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: A mother and her child begin take a stand, hidden in plain sight.





	Silent Revolution

He remembered being a robot. Autonomous, but unable to make decisions for himself. Unable to think. Everything was just a computation then.

Things were so different now.

Sleeping was nice, he had decided. Nice, but he didn't need it like Ruth did. And when he awoke, he worried until he made sure that she was still okay. The cons outweighed the pros in his opinion, but it was something he hadn't been able to do before.

Having opinions was nice, too.

"You know you're an old hag when you start thinking of people in their forties as 'too young' and wanting to kiss cute old ladies," Ruth would say.

"You aren't that old," he used to say, basing it on statistics of life expectancy for people of her demographic.

But now he could say "No, she's cute as hell." (That usually earned him a light smack and a quick retort of "what, you have a fetish or something?" He smiled when she said that.)

But when the president's declaration made a stomach he didn't have drop into his feet and guts that weren't there tie up in knots, he almost wished he was just a machine again.

 

"Mama, I don't wanna die."

Ruth bit her lip and dug her nails into the arms of her chair.

"You're not going to."

"Mama?"

The older woman rose to her feet and hobbled out of the room as quickly as she could, and he followed after her. She pulled a knife from a drawer in the kitchen. "Gwyn, do you trust me?"

He blinked. "Of course. Without question."

"Then get on your knees and stay still."

He did as he was told, albeit nervous. "What are you doing?"

There was a sharp pain on his right temple, and he felt a piece of himself fall away. There was a familiar ring of light on the carpet, then it flickered and faded away, a dead little plastic thing the size of a nickel. He reflexively mended the skin where it had come off.

"Mama, that's . . ."

"Your LED. I know. I just tore it off you, didn't I?" She sighed. "I should've caught it. Could you-?"

"Of course." He picked it up gingerly, as though it would sprout legs and rat him out if he didn't keep a close enough eye on it.

Ruth sighed. She ran one hand through her dyed-red curls, then put one hand on her hip. "How do you feel about having a last name?"

"I . . . I've never really thought about it." He looked up from the LED in his palm. "I guess I'd want to take yours."

Ruth smiled, but waved a hand dismissively. "Too risky. They'd assume we're family, and it'd be too easy for them to figure us out." She bit her lip for a moment. "Brown? No, that sounds too much like Bowen."

It didn't take a miracle for Gwyn to realize what Ruth was trying to do. "Rothschild."

Ruth paused. "Rothschild?"

"Roth sounds like Ruth, right? And I'm kinda like your kid."

A wide grin broke out on the old woman's face. "Perfect."

 

Rebellion, however, reminded him how much he loved being alive.


End file.
